valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Felyndiira/Felyn's Math Analysis: Subjugation Points
Introduction This is going to be more of a mini-blog than anything else, with lots of tables. If you're following the recent comments section, there has been a lot of back-and-forth about ranking and how easy it is to achieve. Points have been brought up about how much cards like HH (10x Hit) and Hiraga (Salvo) impact your ability to place in various ranks, with people claiming that it's simply to rank in the T300 or even T100 if you know what to do, and people who claim that even R1000 is impossible for the casual player without certain all-improtant cards. I actually want to do an analysis of ranking using past results, but my time this morning is limited, so the only thing I will include with this post is a table of how many subjugation points you will earn with each method. I'll compare this to recorded ranking point values from past events and look at level of effort for players with and without various cards in another post further down the line. As for the terminology I will be using for these tables: *'Level:' Simply, the level of the archwitch. While FAWs have fixed basis, enemies (that aren't William) in the Elemental Hall use level x 88.2 as the amount of base points you get from the group, so this is very important. *'Enemies:' The number of enemies. Important for Salvos and the base 999,999 hit. For some methods, such as HH/10x Hit, I will be assuming that you deal 999,999 damage to all of the minions as well. There will be a special entry under the level 500 FAW for when this is not the case (as you might wish to eliminate them ASAP to prevent snowballing). *'Base Points:' The amount of subjugation points you get with 0 points of overkill. This is equal to base x 2. *'30% + Overkill:' This assumes that you take the archwitch down to approximately 30% of its maximum HP, then deal 999,999 damage to both the archwitch and its minions. For EH, this assumes you take all enemies down to about 30% of its maximum HP and deal 999,999 to them all. This is to simulate a beginner buffer team that can snowball up to 999,999 damage, but cannot salvo. *'10% + Overkill:' The same as the above, except it assumes you take the AW down to about 10% of its maximum HP. This assumes a team that can control its damage output, but still cannot multi-hit for extra damage. *'30% + Diva Aki:' Diva Aki is a 5-hit card released with the Idols Live event. This represents a player with a subpar salvo that first takes the AW down to 30%, eliminates all minions with 999,999 damage, then uses a multi-hit to deal the finishing hit for 5x999999 damage. *'10% + Diva Aki:' Same as the above, except you take the archwitch down to 10% HP first. *'30% + HH:' HH (Halloween Hades) is the iconic 10-hit card released in Halloween 2015. This represents a player with a 10-hit card that first takes the AW down to 30%, eliminates all minions with 999,999 damage, then uses HH or another multihit card to deal the finishing blow for 10x999999 damage. *'10% + HH:' Same as the above, except you take the archwitch down to 10% HP first. *'10% + 15m OK:' The idea behind this is an archwitch team composed of both a salvo and a 10x hit card. The salvo fiirst eliminates one of the minions with a 5x999999 salvo. Then, you kill the other minion with 999999 damage and eliminate the main archwitch with the multihit. This generated a 15 million overkill plus whatever health you could shave from the archwitch before the 10x hit. It's an end-game FAW-hunting deck that simply isn't accessible to most people. *'30% N-1 Salvo:' For EH archwitches, this represents first taking all mobs to 30% HP. Then, you doing 999999 damage to the main archwitch to prevent field, then finishing everything else off with a salvo card. Thus, you salvo all the enemies except one. This is equal to the "30% Salvo" entry for solo archwitches. *'30% Salvo:' For EH archwitches, this represents using a salvo against every enemy for maximum overkill. All of these numbers are calculated values based on the formulas found on the Archwitch and the Elemental Hall pages. The elemental hall formulae are researched by me based on calculations from my own tests and from various videos, so if there's any errors on it please inform me. Fantasy Archwitches and Witch Gate Elemental Hall Please note that this table is not 100% accurate due to HP values not always being equal between packs of 1~4 enemies of the same level and due to me not having screenshots for every possible combination. If you see any level/# of enemy combination with the wrong maximum base HP values, please comment with a screenshot and I will fix it asap. The HP values do not vary excessively between number of enemies, however, so these values should be very close to the real numbers. Elemental Hall (Summary Table) Since the above table is a bit too long, I've summarized it down by difficulty level. This is using the following assumptions from my observations of Elemental Hall: *The first encounter has a 80% chance of being the lowest level and a 20% chance of being the second lowest level. *The lowest level encounter never occurs after the first one. *The point values below are per-battle, not per-encounter. This is, of course, just a pure numbers analysis. For instance, you are unlikely to actually get a full salvo on every target in beginner mode due to killing minions in one hit, which means that people that farm beginner will often use HH there instead. Category:Blog posts